1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a camera system including a camera, and in particular, relates to a network camera system that displays an image photographed by a camera using a terminal device connected via a network.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, there is a network camera system that displays an image photographed by a camera using a terminal device connected via a network. In addition, there is a network camera system that displays the image on the terminal device while controlling an image taking direction of the camera through the terminal device. There is, for example, the WebView Livescope system developed by Canon, Inc. The system of this kind is utilized in a monitoring camera and a video conference system.
In a conventional monitoring system, a method is employed in which the image taking direction is previously set and the camera is automatically adjusted in the previously-set direction when a sensor reacts to the object.
In addition, in a system such as the video conference system, a method is employed in which a microphone determines a direction in which a voice comes. The image taking direction of the camera is automatically adjusted to the direction in which the voice comes (refer to Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 07-284186).
However, in the conventional network camera system, when a condition of image taking changes in an area other than areas that are currently being displayed on the terminal device, a user of the camera cannot readily recognize where the condition change occurs.
In addition, if the image taking direction of the camera is automatically adjusted or changed by the sensor or the voice as described above while the user is adjusting and changing the image taking direction of the camera through the terminal device, an interference occurs and the user cannot perform proper operation.